


Delicate

by DeepBlueWritings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueWritings/pseuds/DeepBlueWritings
Summary: In which love is delicate
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Delicate

Often you wondered if Connor dreamed.

Sitting in your living room, intertwined so, you wondered if he dreamed.

When he closed his eyes and powered down, did he dream? Could Androids dream? And what would they dream of? 

For he had lingered in your dreams and waking hours, the memory of him unable to leave when he wasn’t around. 

Did he think of you endlessly too?

Did he like you? In the way that you endlessly, and completely liked him?

Love seemed too strong a word for an adoration so fragile. So breakable. It often felt like if you just breathed wrong, everything would crash and shatter. Tensions were still high since the revolution, people were still hateful.

So your lover was a secret. A perfectly imperfect and messy and wonderful and tragic secret. Sealed with stolen kisses in the station hallway and a secret locket hidden under your shirt, Connor was a secret. And you were a secret.

It had only been two months of this soft dance. Intertwined fingers and kisses on cheeks that lingered. Two months. 

Who could accept what you two had started? What would people do, to him, to you?

Delicate.

Connor shifts slightly, rearranging his head on your shoulder, and you’re pulled from your haze.

“What are you thinking about?” In the darkness of your apartment, Connors voice is low and gentle. He’s relaxed. You can feel him turn his head against your neck, artificial breath warm and slow.

“Nothing important.” You mumble, distracting yourself by focusing on the tv. Some black and white film is playing. 

He doesn’t seem satisfied with your answer, pulling away from the curve of your neck so he can look at your face.

“Anything you think is important to me.” He says softly, eyes delicate and deep brown. 

There’s something magical in that grey light of the television. The way it reflects in his eyes, and the way he seems so alive in the dimness. His eyes are so intent, staring at you so softly yet involved. There’s so much emotion written there, and all you can manage is- 

“I love you.” The words just escape your lips, quiet as a breath and just as gentle. Instantly his eyes widen, lips slightly parting in awe. His LED shifts, a yellow glow suddenly illuminating your faces. You don’t care to breathe.

“Do you mean that?” He asks, eyes scanning and searching and pouring and-

“Yes.” Your faces are even closer now, and you can see every artificial freckle that litters his face, every micro movement he makes. 

And your heart pounds.

“I love you too.” His staring into your soul as he responds, voice catching slightly, and there’s an awe and enchantment behind his eyes.

It’s a delicate love. 

But not breakable.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave your thoughts below and drop some kudos if you enjoyed, I don’t feel super confident in my fluff writing, so I would appreciate some encouragement or support if you enjoyed.  
> tumblr : @deepbluewritings


End file.
